Friends And Enemies
by CriminalsAndSnipers
Summary: One man. One man helps change the world. But what if that one man was helpless? What if that one man was a bit... tied up? That's when Sherlock steps in.
1. Chapter 1

_**-Friends And Enemies.-**_

_**-Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Sherlock. This is my way of filling in time till Sunday, where nearly the whole of the UK will be flooded.**_

_**-Summary: One man. One man helps change the world. But what if that one man was helpless? What if that one man was a bit... tied up? That's when Sherlock steps in.**_

* * *

><p>A lone figure sat in the middle of the warehouse, a slight groan was heard from the figure as the sound of chains echoed throughout the room.<p>

"Wakey Wakey Doctor~" Another man, cleaner and clad in a suit, yelled in the man's ear, grinning as he heard another groan originate from the figure.

"Come on _Doctor, _I want to have some **fun**," The man continued, looking like a child on Christmas Day.

"M-M-Moriarty," A sound originated from the man, The Doctor, as he lifted his head up weakly.

"Oh, do stop stuttering Doctor, it doesn't suit you. Not. At. All," The man, Moriarty replied, lifting the Doctor's head up harshly.

The Doctor glared at Moriarty, fire burning in his eyes.

"What do you want," The Doctor said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Why don't I let you out of your chains and we can have a nice little cup of tea and I'll tell you _everything_," Moriarty said sarcastically, grinning maniacally.

The Doctor flinched slightly, seeing a laughing blonde man flash through his head. Shaking his head, he thought about his companions, the ones who kept him going.

"Isn't that sweet, thinking about your loving companions," Moriarty walked round the chair, grabbing hold of The Doctor's hair and yanking him back, smiling as he heard the whimper of pain released by The Doctor.

"Pathetic," He spat out, throwing The Doctor's head forward again, walking away.

"Coward," The Doctor murmured, wincing as the chains rubbed against his wrists again, noticing they were bleeding slightly.

"What did you just say?" Moriarty stalked forward, bending down at eye level,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The Doctor smirked, knowing he was buying himself time as well as having something to hold over Moriarty.

"Hmm," Moriarty hummed slightly, heading towards the door.

"Sweet dreams Doctor. You'll definitely need it," Moriarty walked out, smirking as he left The Doctor in complete darkness.

Once The Doctor noticed that Moriarty was gone, he sighed, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness.

He kicked away the chains from his legs, wincing again as the chains rubbed against his wrists.

He'd probably need the whole night but by morning he'd be out of the chains. And once he was, well, there might be a slight bit of _hell_ to pay.

* * *

><p>Sherlock paced back and forth in the flat, checking his watch every 5 or so minutes.<p>

"Sherlock, sit down, he'll be here soon," John finally snapped, getting sick and tired of Sherlock's pacing.

"Yes, you're right, he'll be here," Sherlock sat down exasperated, glancing at the clock again when he felt his pocket vibrate.

Taking out his phone, he noticed it was from Amy.

Have you seen The Doctor? He left around 3 hours ago but I haven't heard from him since.

Sherlock stood up, glancing at his phone before tucking it away again, heading out the door.

"Sherlock? Where are you going?" John stood up as well, glancing at him curiously.

"I'm going to go and find The Doctor," Sherlock replied, a determined glint in his eye before leaving, John running out after him.

"Boss? They took the bait," A gruff voice said, talking down the phone.

"Good," A soft Irish voice replied, smugness radiating off of the voice.

* * *

><p>First Chapter done :3 I should have the rest of it done as well soon so yeah...<p>

*Insert Party Hard GIF*


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Friends And Enemies. -_**

**_-Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Sherlock. This is my way of filling in time till Sunday, where nearly the whole of the UK will be flooded._**

**_-Summary: One man. One man helps change the world. But what if that one man was helpless? What if that one man was a bit... tied up? That's when Sherlock steps in._**

* * *

><p>Sherlock entered the warehouse, noticing a man in the middle fast asleep, judging by the rise and fall of his chest.<p>

Starting to walk over, he heard footsteps behind him and looked behind to notice the footsteps came from the man who had kidnapped the man in the middle of the warehouse. Jim Moriarty.

"Nice to see you Sherlock," Jim grinned cheekily.

"I can hardly say the same for you, Moriarty," Sherlock replied, keeping his face a blank canvas, taking a step forward, he glared slightly.

"Ah, Ah, Ah Sherlock. One false move and your little friends head goes BOOM," Jim warned, when Sherlock noticed the red laser.

"This is between the two of us Moriarty. No one else. Let him go," Sherlock's glare intensified, licking his lips slightly.

"But it's so much _fun_, watching you actually care about someone, having to put yourself in danger to _save _them," Jim smirked.

Sherlock just stayed silent, thinking about what Moriarty had just said.

A single face repeated itself in his head before he pushed him to the side, placing the blank mask up again.

"What do you want?" Sherlock replied, knowing he wouldn't have done this without an intention.

Jim's face brightened immediately as he led Sherlock over to a table, noticing two pills on the table.

Sherlock received a flashback, the exact same situation, except someone else's life was on the line this time.

"One of the pills is poison, the other completely safe, but which one is which? Surely, the great Sherlock Holmes will be able to _deduce _this simple problem," Jim pushed a pill slightly forward, smirking as he saw Sherlock thinking about it.

"This is a repeat. It's a bit boring, especially for you Moriarty. I thought you'd have something new for me," Sherlock fake yawned, glancing at the pills on the table again.

"But you didn't get to _finish_ the game before, your little pet interrupted it before it could be finished. I was very disappointed," Jim pretended to pout, a mischievous look appearing in his eyes.

"Fine, I shall play your childish game," Sherlock snapped, putting emphasis on childish. He saw Jim's eye's narrow in annoyance and he had to hid a slight smirk.

He could hear sirens slowly approaching and looked around wildly, noticing Jim do the same.

"You've broken the rules Sherlock, you know what happens now," Jim spat out, glaring at Sherlock as he raised his hand up.

Nothing happened.

Jim looked up at where the sniper was supposed to be and waved his hand, signalling for the man to shoot The Doctor.

The sniper stood up and smirked at Sherlock, waving slightly. He stepped into the light and sat down on the roof, his legs hanging off of the side, one elbow on his knee, holding his chin in fascination, he then turned to Jim and gave a slight wave.

"John Watson," They both said, one in annoyance, the other with slight admiration.

"No, No, NO. This isn't supposed to be how it goes. You're supposed to give up and come with me. All of this. None of... HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE," Jim ranted, stomping his feet like a child, waving a hand at John.

Shaking slightly, he pulled out a gun, and aimed it at The Doctor.

"Moriarty. Stop it. The game's up. You lose," Sherlock's eyes widened slightly, pursing his lips.

"No. This isn't how it's supposed to end, not at all," Jim snarled, hand shaking.

John cocked the sniper rifle, aiming down the sight at Jim.

Sherlock glanced upwards, hearing the sirens get closer.

"Just stop it Moriarty. You're being immature," Sherlock replied, ignoring the glare Jim sent him.

Jim started to fire the gun when he dropped it with a yelp, holding his bleeding hand to his chest. Snarling, he glared at John who just shrugged, smirking slightly.

"This isn't over Sherlock. Not by a long shot, I will get my revenge," Jim's glare intensified, before he ran towards another exit, his bleeding hand held close to his chest.

John went to aim his gun again when he saw Sherlock shake his head, signalling for him to back down.

Shrugging again, John started making his way down towards both Sherlock and The Doctor.

Sherlock hesitantly walked towards The Doctor, removing the chains from around him and slapping The Doctor slightly, trying to wake him up.

The Doctor sat upright, looking around wildly before his eyes settled on the man in front of him.

"Sherlock," The name was said in a whisper, the voice hoarse from not being used in 5-6 hours.

John threw a bottle of water towards Sherlock, smiling knowingly at the questioning look Sherlock sent him. Shaking his head, he went to check The Doctor for injuries and using some excess material found round the warehouse was able to stop some of the bleeding situated around where the chains had been.

"Thank you," The Doctor continued, his voice returning to how it was usually.

Sherlock shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Anytime Doctor, anytime."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that short story. This is the first time in nearly 2 years that I've written a two part, continuous story. It was ... fun. Now, I hope you're all ready for Sunday with your shock blankets and jam and have a pleasant weekend.<p> 


End file.
